


In The Early Hours

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Parental!BillDip, The other sins are here too im just lazy to tag them, fluff for the sake of fluff, if anyone is still confused - Ira is Wrath, sin children AU, some more Dip and Ira bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not very often you see Dipper and Wrath bond together- the reason? Well, just like everyone else, you're probably asleep. But who makes the breakfast in the morning? Who knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Early Hours

**Author's Note:**

> what are summaries. 
> 
> Oh Anon i'm sorry this is late i've been busy and also feeling really bad so i hope you like this

Wrath carefully crept down the hallway, the early morning rays of light slipped through the windows where the curtains couldn’t be bothered to cover. The floorboards threatened to squeal beneath his feet with every step and wake the household, every sound made him wince and stop until he made his way to stand in front of the closed door that led to the shared bedroom of Bill and Dipper. Carefully he tested the doorknob to see if it would turn, and when it did he quietly pushed open the door just enough for him to slip inside and tiptoe over to the edge of the bed. Dipper and Bill laid together dead asleep in a tangled mess of each other. They were facing each other which meant the human had his back turned to the edge of the bed while Bill had one arm outstretched over him and the edge while his other was bent at the elbow around Dipper’s head and cradling him close, his face smooshed up against his chest and shoulder. Beneath the covers their legs were tangle and wrapped around together.

Geez, they were so clingy…

Wrath rolled his eyes and whispered, “Dipper.”

He didn’t get an answer even after repeating the name several times in a whisper. Finally he huffed and leaned over the bed to grab a small pinch of dark locks and tug gently on them. Dipper stirred. When he heard his name whisper he shifted a bit, lifting his head he tiredly rubbed at his eyes.

“Ira?” he sighed with sleep as he leaned up a bit more in the bed to look at the sin. Bill rolled over in his sleep and tugged the blankets more over him. Dipper’s eyes flickered over to the bedside table to grab his phone and check the time.

Without a word Wrath tugged Dipper out of bed and out of the room. Once they were in the hallway he spoke up, “Today’s Tuesday, we’re making pancakes.”

Dipper simply nodded as he was led down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once the hand holding his let go he stretched and popped his back, tugging down his red Deadpool t-shirt before he began to grab what they needed from the cabinet. Wrath went to grabbing the ingredients from the fridge and pantry.

Somehow it had become a morning ritual. If you will. And how it wall started was beyond them, but they enjoyed it. Before anyone awoke every morning, aside from the days one of them weren’t feeling good, Wrath and Dipper would wake up together and come downstairs. Setting the table neatly for everyone. Making breakfast according to the day, the sin had a peculiar thing with systems and schedules. It gave them a bonding time, whether they spoke or not during the time. And both enjoyed it. They enjoyed the company of each other without snarky comments from the sin, or the annoyed sigh of the mortal. It seemed like the only time they really got along, or rather the only time Wrath wouldn’t defensively push the other away and make things into a tense atmosphere. The time where if Dipper would ask of something from the sin the young demon would actually listen to him instead of staring up at him with his narrowed cat-like pupils against a red canvas of iris with his hands on his hips and snarl a comment of how he could get off his ass and do it himself- how he was older than him, how he was a demon, how he was a powerful being of pure energy that could bring his life crashing down in chunks and pieces right before his eyes- a childlike demon who had no idea how to properly nor entirely tie his own shoelaces without the help of someone else….

Wordlessly Dipper handed the sin his phone and he set to unlocking it, quickly typing in the numbered password: 2455. Dipper lazily grabbed the cast iron skillet and set it on the stovetop’s backburner. A few more moments and the silence was broken with the slight hum of a cartoon dully playing from his phone which was now propped up and set out of the way on the countertop. It was mostly just background sound truthfully. Ira had grabbed the stool that was littered with stickers from over the course of many years and stood next to Dipper and far enough away from the stove. They had a system; Dipper would measure the ingredients they needed and would hand them to the sin, who would carefully examine them before pouring them into the bowl and wait for the rest until he could properly stir them all together. He did just that and Dipper watched him to assure that he was doing everything right.

Seeing as he was doing everything fine and also how he had made pancakes several times before he decided to step aside and plug in the cheap coffee machine on the other side of the countertop. Measuring the grounds and putting them where they belonged before he added the water to boil through and steep. He leaned against the countertop and watched as the sin grabbed three of the other bowls Dipper had grabbed and began to carefully pour the batter in equally between the three- while still leaving enough in the bowl for a fourth section. Ira handed the bag of unopened chocolate chips to Dipper for him to open them and hand them back so he could add the milk chocolate to one of the bowls before setting them aside. Another bowl got Nutella, and another got cinnamon, and the last stayed plain and normal. Carefully folding the added ingredients into each mixture before he hopped down from the stool to put away the things he didn’t need anymore. While Ira did this Dipper walked over and grabbed two mugs down from the cupboard and poured coffee into each- One fully and the other only halfway. Walking to the fridge and grabbing vanilla creamer to pour into the lesser filled mug to turn it from a rich umber into a creamy nearly milky white tan. He held out the lighter toned coffee mix out and Ira happily took it from him and went over to the other counter side and set it down after taking a sip of the sickeningly sweet offensively toned down coffee.

Ira grabbed the stool and moved it to the cupboard so he could reach down plates and cups for a total of nine people. Dipper decided to go over and turn on the gas-lit stove, watching as the flame glowed a humanly blue hue that washed into an orange white.

“You need help?” Dipper asked as he watched Ira carefully set the heavy stack of glass plates on the counter instead of trying to climb down with the armful.

He shook his head, “I’m fine, I’ve done this before.”

“Just making sure.”

Dipper quickly leaned over to snag four of the plates and set them on the countertop next to him, Ira staring at him with a slight glaring pout before climbing back to get more plates. The mortal of the two took to scooping the batter from the bowls and onto the skillet- the sound muffling out the cartoon voices and replacing it with a loud but dying sizzle. Wrath took to setting the plates around the table in their respective places- a good distance between each other plate before he scooted the chairs to align perfectly with the plate. Once that was done he scooted the stool over and grabbed seven cups down and set them down at the table to the left corner of each plate. Leaving two plates free. Next was grabbing the kitten-faced printed paper towels (lust had caught sight of them at the store and whined and begged that they got them, they were just too cute she told them). Folding them in half vertically he set them to the right of each plate before setting down a knife and fork on top of the makeshift napkins. Once he was done he hummed and walked over to the stove to see what Dipper was doing. Deciding to set the table with what his siblings enjoyed with pancakes- syrup, apple butter, powdered sugar, and peanut butter. If they wanted anything else they’d have to get it themselves he thought.

Dipper looked behind him again before speaking, “You can get them if you’d like.”

Ira shrugged and took another sugary gulp of his so-called coffee before he set it down and made his way back upstairs with quiet steps. Opening the door to where Bill and Dipper shared a room and creeping up to the side of the bed. He rolled his eyes when he took notice of how the dream demon had taken to snuggling Dipper’s pillow tightly, his peacefully sleeping face nuzzling into it. Ira reached up to flick him before stopping to instead nudge at his shoulder. When that didn’t work he huffed and crawled up onto the bed and pushed at him with both hands- he got a whine but nothing more. Ira poked at his father-figure’s face before he tried to forcefully open his eyes for him.

“Wake up,” he spoke just above a whisper. Jesus Christ. He slept heavier than ununoctium.

Finally the young demon decided to just pinch Bill’s nose until he coughed and sat up- nearly panicked until he looked over to see Ira kneeling next to him watching him run his fingers through his blond hair, “Ira, what is it?”

“Tata and I made breakfast, would you wake up the others for us?” He asked, “For me?”

Bill exhaled through his nose and gave a lopsided smile. It’s not like Ira didn’t wake up his siblings, he just never wanted to in the mornings. Afraid they’d taunt him about making breakfast with Dipper. But honestly, if they were to do so they would have done it long ago. I mean, do you really think the other sins have no idea about it? Well, maybe Gluttony and Greed, and perhaps Sloth and Pride. But Envy and Lust? Please, especially Lust. Nosy little scheiss.

The dream demon carefully guided the sin off the bed so he could go wake the others. Ira made his way back downstairs and grabbed Dipper’s phone to turn off the cartoon he had playing before setting it back down and grabbed his coffee. Dipper had already poured himself a second cup. Ira grabbed the finished pancakes, plain and the cinnamon ones to set at the table. Pride was the first one down, and she didn’t even look at the table as her focus was zone in on the fridge. The long overly long legs of her pajamas dragged against the floor without a care. She grabbed the cranberry juice she was looking for and carried it to the table and took her usual place with the window at her back. Taking the hair elastic from around her wrist she tied her two slept-in braids back and out of her way before pouring herself a glass of juice.

“Good morning,” Dipper hummed over at her but he didn’t get a response. He’s come to learn that the youngest sin was not a morning person, she wasn’t even an A.M. person. She refused to speak a word until the clock struck noon and she was ready to interact with people.

“And good morning to you too, Dippy-Dad!” Lust cheerfully responded to him as she jumped down the last two steps and took the seat next to Ira with a smile.

The twins came tumbling down the stairs. Well not literally, but pretty damn close. Jabbing at each other’s feet as trying to win the race of who would get to grab the most chocolate chipped pancake. Envy rolled their eyes and watched after them. When Dipper looked over his shoulder to see only Bill and Sloth left he decided to take a quick pause to making the pancakes to grab a mug down and make a quick cup of hot chocolate for the blue-eyed sin. It was already finished and set on the countertop when Bill came down holding his hand, Sloth’s other hand held onto his teddy bear. Bill leaned over to grab the mug and set it next to Dipper’s spot while he himself sat on the other side of where he would sit.

Once Dipper turned the stove off and brought the rest of the pancakes with him he sat down at his spot with a quiet sigh. Already his mind was trying to focus on several things at once, the soft hum of Bill’s voice in his head and the quiet sin speaking to him. The hissing from Greed as Gula tried to continuously steal their breakfast. The quick chatter from Lust and the slight input from Envy. The only two who weren’t speaking was Ira and Pride. Breakfast went on as it did nearly every morning. Incoherent mumbles of different conversations mixed with the tired heavy blanket of sleep that clung to Dipper despite the coffee intake he took. Finding himself more than once with his hand cradled in his hand with his elbow on the table and his eyes drooping closed as his mind dozed off. He was thankful Bill was better at multitasking than he was. Once the sins were done they would drop their forks on the table or on their plate and climb from their seat to wander off someplace or go back to bed. Ira would always be the last to leave. Bill would stand up and walk over to him to lean down and press a kiss to the top of his head, getting the sin to grimace embarrassed. Dipper would follow with his and Bill’s plates in one hand and use his free hand to ruffle the young demon’s messy dark hair- giving him the okay that he could run and play if he wished. And Ira would slip from his chair and bolt down the stairs to get dressed.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Bill spoke and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close as he took the two dishes away from him. The human smiled at the action and coyly tilted his head to the side, “I’ll clean up, and you can get some more sleep, okay?”

“You sure?” he questioned up at the other.

The demon nodded with a smile, “Yeah, I can handle the mess, don’t worry.”

“Alright, well, if you need me just call, okay?” Dipper took a few steps and looked over at Bill.

“Okay.”

Dipper hummed and still watched at his demon carefully ran the two plates under warm water, “I never said good morning to you.”

Bill chuckled and looked over his shoulder at his human, “Good morning.”

“I love you,” Dipper spoke up and Bill turned around to step over and press a maple flavored kiss to him.

“I love you too,” He pulled back with that smile still pulling at his lips, “Get some more sleep, okay? We can talk sweet later when you’re awake, until then leave the kids to me and I’ll make sure your dreams will be wonderful.”

Dipper nodded with a small smile and pressed one last kiss to his demon before wandering back to their shared bed. Climbing back into bed and quickly falling back asleep with the covers pulled tightly around himself. And while he slept for an hour or two more Bill kept to his word. Cleaning up the mess nearly perfectly, with the exception of a few dishes that were still kept out for the sins. Easily watching them through his eyes as he sat on the couch with Sloth watching one of his favorite cartoons, happily listening to him point out and explain to him the characters and his own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Was it fluffy? Was it what you wished for? Do you guys know what Dipper's phone password is??
> 
> This AU is so damn domestic and it's sickening...
> 
> Point out spelling and grammar errors and i'll fix them ASAP! ^-^
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!! <3


End file.
